18 Years
by isolateandmedicate
Summary: Takes place after AYIL Rory deals with being pregnant and a single mom. She ends up getting help from the one person she least expected. I am horrible when it comes to summaries. This is not a team Jess fic nor a team Logan one. just a simple fic that is complicated.
1. Far From Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing just borrowing.

A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fic so…be kind. It continues where AYIL left off. Since it seems like we will never know who baby daddy is.

Three words…three simple words that brought joy to some…had terrified her. Three words that had turned her world upside down. Three words that could destroy his.

" _Mom…I'm…Pregnant…._

Lorelai sat there looking at her daughter wondering how she could be so calm about this. While she on the other hand was freaking out. She had about a thousand and one questions and about a million emotions running through her. She took a deep breath carefully choosing her next words knowing that whatever she said from this point on would have a huge impact on their relationship.

I-I'm sorry you're what?" Lorelai broke the silence first. She was in shock how could this happen?

"Pregnant." Rory could tell that this was not happy news for her mother but…on the bright side it really wasn't happy news for her either.

"It's Logan's, isn't it?" Rory could hear the disappointment in her mother's voice it was the same disappointment that was there when she had caught her with Dean.

"Yes." Rory simply stated.

"So…what are you going to do?" Lorelai took a deep breath choosing her words carefully knowing full well that Rory could bolt at any moment.

"I'm not really sure…I never really gave any thought to having children. I mean…I guess I did but…I figured I would be settled in a career and maybe married." Rory tried to explain but…she could tell her mother really wanted to say something.

"Or maybe in a relationship with someone who wasn't already with someone. God…Rory how could you be so stupid." As soon as the words left her mouth she instantly regretted saying them.

"It wasn't like this was on my bucket list you know sleep with Logan and get pregnant so glad I got that out of the way. I really didn't expect for you to jump up and down for joy considering the situation but…I figured at least you would be there for me but…I guess some things never change, do they?" Rory says knowing that it was a mistake to tell her mom.

"Rory wait…ok…so maybe I handled that wrong but…come on you did just spring it on me. I was in shock well…I still am in shock but…I accept it you're going to be a mom and I'm going to be a grandma." Lorelai says as her face softens at the thought of being a grandma.

"I'm going to be a mom god…that is so weird." Rory says as she tries to picture herself as a mom.

"I'm going to be a grandma who would've thought." Lorelai and Rory both sit in silence both picturing different scenarios. "Uh…Rory you know you have to tell grandma." Lorelai says knowing that Emily is not going to take this very well.

"Do we have to? I mean can't we wait till the baby is I don't know eighteen?" Rory shakes her head. It wasn't the fact of telling her she was pregnant it was more of telling her the how.

"You do know this is Stars Hallow and as soon as you begin to show the entire town will know and well that includes grandma." Lorelai laughed knowing that this was no easy task telling Emily Gilmore that Rory her only grandchild is pregnant.

"Yeah…I know it's just I don't even know what to do?" Rory lets out a sigh.

"Wait…you're not planning on…" Hoping that her daughter had better sense than to get an abortion.

"God…no I plan on keeping the baby. I know being a single parent is going to be hard but…I think I can do it. I mean you did it and I turned out just fine. I am just wondering if I should even tell Logan about the baby." Rory explains taken aback by what her mother had said. How could she even think that she would get an abortion.

"Rory…you can't keep this from him. He has a right to know about this baby after all it's just as much his as yours. The longer you wait the harder it is going to be and the more chances that he is going to find out from someone else and trust me if he finds out from someone else it is going to be a lot worse than telling him yourself." Lorelai says knowing all too well what Rory was going through.

"I know but…I can't just mess up his life and what if he doesn't want anything with the baby or worse he wants to try and take it from me. I mean I don't even know what to say." Rory knew her mother was right she had to tell Logan the truth and the sooner the better but…there was just too many what ifs running through her mind.

"Well…for starters maybe the words I'm pregnant and you're the father." Lorelai tells her.

"So…what do I just hop on the next flight to London or do I call him? And what if Odette is there then what?"

XXXXX

Rory sat on her couch and stared at Logan's number. Her mom was right Logan had a right to know but…every time she went to dial his number she'd chicken out. Was this something she did face to face, in a text, over the phone? It all sounded all too wrong what was she going to say? "Hey, I know we broke up and all and you're getting married but…guess what you're going to be a dad." It all just sounded so wrong. No matter how she put it the lives of several people were about to change. Rory took a deep breath and hit the send button. It was now or never,

"Hello?" A very groggy Logan answered.

"Did I wake you?" Rory asked as she looked at the clock not realizing how late it was in London.

"No…no…I was just working on some stuff." Logan said as he got up from his bed and walked into the living room. "I've got to say I'm a little surprised to hear from you considering the last time we talked. Did you change your mind about the house?" He asked wondering why she called and why so late.

"No…my answer is still the same, Actually Luke is letting me use the apartment above the diner." She explained as she tries to find a way to tell him about the baby.

"Oh." His disappointment did not go unnoticed by Rory.

Well…then I have to ask why did you call Rory?" Rory could feel the walls closing in on her this was it she had to tell him.

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out there is a long pause and Rory can feel the panic set in she knew this was a mistake. "Logan?" She asked hoping that he had not hung up. "Look I know this is like the worst possible time after all you're marrying Odette. I'm not asking anything from you…you can be as involved as you like. Just because we are not together doesn't mean our child should be without both parents. Yes…I know this will be hard but we can work something out. Oh, god you must hate me. Logan please say something. I'm so sorry." Rory rambles on while trying her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I…I don't hate you." It was a simple statement that spoke volumes to Rory.

"You don't?" She asks letting out a sigh of relief.

"Rory, I could never hate you." Logan lets out a small chuckle. "Pregnant." It was a question. More so him saying it out loud made it real to him.

"Yes…and like I said before I am not asking anything of you. I can do this on my own. I figured you had a right to know." Rory told him feeling herself start to calm down.

"Rory, I plan on being a part of this child's life whether you like it or not. I am not going to abandon my child well…our child. Whether we are together having no bearing on my capabilities as a father." Logan never gave much thought to being a dad, but…he knew that this child was going to have a better childhood than he did.

"Really? I mean what about Odette?" Even though she was relieved that Logan wanted to be here there was still the issue that he was getting married.

"She's gone." Rory feels a sense of relief wash over her as the words fall from his lips.

"Odette left? When did this happen?" She asked.

"When I came back from visiting you. I came home to all of her stuff gone." He explains.

"Did she leave a note or anything?" Rory asked.

"Nope…I hate to cut this short I know that we still have a lot to talk about still. But…I have a meeting in the morning and as much as I would love to talk to you. I don't think they would take too kindly to me falling asleep during the meeting." He tells her wishing he could just cancel this stupid meeting and take the next flight to see her.

"Well…we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Rory jokes. To be honest she was tired herself it had been a very emotionally draining day.

"I promise I will call you when I get done with my meeting. And we can discuss me coming out there." He tells her.

"Sure…but Logan please don't change your life for me. We can work this out." She tells him not wanting him to do anything drastic.

"Good night Ace." He says trying to keep his eyes open.

"Good night." She simply says.

"Rory…thank you." He says as she hangs up the phone and places it by her night stand. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought. As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Ok so…there is chapter one hope you all liked it. As always reviews are welcomed.


	2. How Not To

A/N: You know the drill I own nothing if I did well…we'd know who that baby belonged to.

Rory a woke the next morning with a knot in her stomach as she quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied what little contents were in her stomach into the toilet. Once done she quickly brushed her teeth and walked out into the kitchen hopefully she could find something to settle her stomach. As she walked in the kitchen her senses were assaulted by the smell of coffee which sent her running back to the bathroom only for her to dry heave. She took a deep breath trying this again. "Mom? Logan? Luke?" She called wondering who else was here. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jess sitting at the table looking at her.

"Jess…what…are you doing here? I thought you went back to Philly?" She asked not that she was mad that he was there more so she was confused.

"I came back…I made some pancakes if you want some." He said grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

"Thank you." She said giving him a small smile and taking the plate. She took a deep breath intaking the smell of the pancakes which…in turn caused her stomach to churn. "I'll be back." She said rushing to the bathroom to empty whatever contents were still in her stomach. Rory flushed the toilet brushed her teeth…and gave herself a quick look in the mirror. She looked like crap her hair…looked like a bird had taken residence in her hair… her face looked tired and worn out. So much for that pregnancy glow she thought as she opened the bathroom.

"Here." Jess says handing her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." She says embarrassed that he had to see her like this.

"It's peppermint my mom said it will help with the morning sickness." He explains as Rory's face pales. It wasn't like she was hiding anything she just wasn't up to talking about it right now.

"How…did…" Rory asked confused.

"You turned down coffee and food." It amazed her at how well he knew her. "So…how about you sit on the couch and drink your tea. I can make you some toast if you want." He offers.

"I think I will just sip on the tea. I'm really don't feel like puking again." Rory says as she sits on the couch.

"Pregnant." Jess says sitting on the couch next to her. Rory nods her head confirming what he already knew. "Please tell me it's not that "P" guy." He half jokes.

"No." She says laughing and pulling her legs up against her chest.

"Well…I have to ask then who is the father? I know it's none of my business and you don't have to tell me." He really didn't want to know but…the curiosity got the best of him.

"It's Logan's." She simply states as she sees Jess' expression change.

"Logan…the same Logan that cheated on you with an entire bridal party? The same Logan that is from what you told me the last time we talked was engaged?" Jess could feel himself getting pissed off. He really wanted to hop on the first flight to London and kick his ass.

"He isn't engaged anymore. And yes, that would be the same Logan." This was a bad idea she thought. She knew Jess wasn't going to take this very well.

"I'm going to kick his ass." Jess says under his breath.

"No…you're not. This is just as much my fault as it's his." She tells him hoping that he will try to calm down.

"Ok…fine…so…does he know?" Jess takes a deep breath trying to collect himself.

"Yes…I told him early this morning. And before you ask he wants to be a part of this child's life." Rory tries to reassure him.

"So…you think he will actually be there for you? Or is he going to pull a disappearing act when things get too rough." It was and honest question Logan Huntzburger was not the most reliable guy.

"Wouldn't that, be you?" She retorted back.

"Ouch…that kind of stung." He feigned being hurt as they both laughed. She was right he had a habit of bolting when things got rough but…that was teenage Jess and well…adult Jess wasn't going to give up another missed opportunity.

"Sorry. That was wrong of me." She said placing her hand on his leg. Jess felt a surge of electricity shoot through him at her touch.

"S'okay…I don't blame you I mean come on it's not like I've had the best track record." He says placing his hand over hers.

"True." She says not wanting to get lost in is stare but…she can feel herself being slowing pulled towards him.

"Rory…" Jess says their faces mere inches apart. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face and it sent chills down his body. One small move his lips would be on hers.

"Jess…what are we doing?" She asked moving to the other end of the couch. Jess clears his throat a little taken aback by her reaction.

"Ok…um…you want to get something to eat?" He asked changing the subject.

"Starving actually." She says.

"Let's go downstairs and get some food then." He says getting up from the couch. Rory sits there for a moment trying to gather her thoughts. When she woke up today she did not expect to be almost kissing Jess. "You coming?" Jess asked.

"Ya…I just need to use the restroom." She says getting up as there is a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jess says opening the door.

"You're not Rory." A confused Logan says as he looks at Jess

"Nope." Jess said shortly.

"Is she here?" Logan asked kind of getting annoyed with Jess.

"Bathroom…" Jess says pointing towards the bathroom. Logan nods. "Uh…you can wait for her if you want. Sure, she'll be out soon." Jess offers.

"Thanks." He says surprised at how civil Jess was being.

"Want a beer or something." He figured if Logan was going to be hanging around he might as well be civil.

"Ya…sure." Logan says taking a seat at the table. "So…you and Rory are living here?" Logan says taking a sip of his beer.

"Something like that." Jess tells him not sure of what the situation is right now.

"When did this happened? Last I knew she was going back home." Logan asked

"She was but…Lorelai told her she could stay here and work on her book." Jess explains.

"What about you? I thought you were living in Philly?" He asked trying to figure it all out.

"Ya…I mean I still live there but…I just needed to take a break from everything there and get my head right." Jess explains not really wanting to get into the real reason why. Anyone with eyes could see he came here for her.

"She has quite the hold on people doesn't she." Understanding all too well where he was coming from.

"Who…Rory?" Ok…he was not expecting that from Logan.

"Who else." He simply stated.

"I am not going to lie to you and say I don't have feelings for her." He figured he might as well be honest with the guy.

"And neither am I." Logan takes one last swig from his beer and tosses the bottle in the trash.

"You ready…" Rory begins but…stops when she sees Logan and Jess standing there. "Logan…what are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

"I think I will give you two some space." Jess says walking out the door.

"You and Jess huh?" He says casually.

"Logan…. it's not like that at all Jess and I are just friends." She tells him it wasn't like she really owed him an explanation after all she and Logan were just friends.

"I don't think he thinks that way." As soon as the words left his mouth he had instantly regretted them. He really had no right to say anything but…after what Jess told him and the way that Jess looked at Rory there was something more she was just too blind to notice it.

"Logan…" She warned.

"Sorry…" He says raising his hands in the air. "Look I didn't come here to fight about Jess. I came here to talk about us and the baby. I shouldn't have said anything about Jess. What you do is your business not mine I understand that." Rory was taken aback by his words. He really had come a long way since Yale.

"So then let's talk." She said taking a seat on the couch. Logan took a deep breath and sat down on the couch next to her. Logan nervously wiped his hands on his pants. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous this was Rory after all.

"Come to London with me." Rory sat there in shock.

"I'm sorry what?" Trying to wrap her head around what he just said.

"Come to London with me." He repeated.

"I know what you said." Rory paused for a moment. "Logan, I can't go to London with you." She simply said.

"W…why not? I mean come on do you really want to raise a child here?" Logan looks around the small apartment and then back at Rory.

"In Stars Hollow? Or is it because Jess is here?" She spat at him.

"Jess has nothing to do with this. I want to do what is best for our child." Logan explains but…knows that Rory isn't buying it.

"No…no…you want to do what's best for Logan? God, I was naïve in thinking that you had changed. But…nope you're still the same selfish jackass that you've always been." Having enough of Logan she walks over to the door and opens it. "Now…if you don't mind I would like it if you would leave." She says standing by the door.

"Rory…come on." He says giving her the one look that he knew that she couldn't resist.

"Just go." She told him tiredly.

"Fine if that's what you want then I will leave." He says defeated he knew that once she had her mind made up that was it there was nothing more that he could say right now to change it.

"It is." She simply states.

"This isn't over." He whispers in her ear before leaving.

Once again thank you for reading and as always reviews are not only appreciated but…welcomed.


End file.
